Treat
by Nova.Gem
Summary: There are many ways to give a 'Thank You' for someone who has done everything to help out another. There are different ways to express ones appreciation. How does Edward express his appreciation towards Winry? ***DISCONTINUED***


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist.

Please feel free to read and review if you enjoy. _**No**_ flames will be tolerated so don't even waste your time.

* * *

After a hard day's worth of working in the shop, nothing had sounded better than sleep about now. Winry was tuning up Edward's automail during most of the time that was spent. By the time she had completed her task, the steel limb looked brand new. She wanted for him to have good quality and at the end when he found out, it was. He could not thank her enough, she figured that there was no need for a thanks, she enjoyed doing it for him, but still…

Soon he would be headed down his path towards his journey alongside with his brother Alphonse.

Now that is was almost midnight, Winry decided to turn in for now before heading back to work in the morning. At times, it can be so stressful to her but she would have to deal with it the best way she knew how. That warm water from the showers was calling her for her to come in, and she would. After a few minutes of the water running, she would hold out her hand inside to see if it was the right temperature. It was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. Her clothes would be on the floor in a second, but before she would step inside, she could not help but to look at herself in the mirror from time to time.

Two sapphire eyes caught the vision of the reflection that was her. There was some day's that she would study some details of her body, which in result would make her curious. She somewhat admire her structure and the way she moved, she was gaining more confidence. What really opened her was that the fact that she was not afraid to explore more about herself and so she did.

Without hesitation, her hands would graze over her soft mounds on her chest, which made her nubs perk up. Her two pink nipples were erect when she rolled her fingers against them. There was no shame there she thought, now onto something more. Nobody was watching her, or so she thought…

A pair of golden orbs peeked inside the crack of her bathroom door just watching this whole scene unfold becoming very aroused.

"_Damn…"_

The desire to explore more was overcoming her. She was shivering under her own touch and she liked it, now she wanted more. Expectations of making herself feel good were going to come true. There were quiet moans being swayed in the air when her fingers inside of her thighs and between her slit creating moisture that her body would give out. While doing so, she would look at all of this in the mirror, she thought that she looked so sexy doing it, she wanted to do her. She was doing her. She loved how her own body quivered every time her fingers touched her own skin.

The steam from the showers was rolling onto the glass and the air creating clouds of fog that was everywhere. Everything within the hot room only made it more tempting for her, the warmth around her made it easier for her to relax.

What made it more exciting for her was the fact that she was comfortable doing it. The water in the shower slowly turned into a hotter temperature, she did not care either way. Does she ever wonder what it would be like to have someone in here or anywhere with her, the thought of that made her body quiver even more?

What if Edward…

"Oooh…" the girl moaned at when the thought slipped into her head. Daring to even think about him had made her moist, just to think, him in a room with her underneath him making her writhe and moan and come with every thing that he had.

There had been days where she would look at him in a way that was more than curious, if she had the chance to admit it, she was definitely lusting after him in a great deal. There had been nights like this where his image would play across her mind in her dreams but only to be disappointed in the fact that she knew that he wasn't feeling the same for her. Her own conclusion would be proven wrong if she would have given Edward the chance to explain himself and to tell her how he felt.

Subconsciously she turned of the knob of the water to turn it off. When she slowly stepped out of the shower, she could still feel the moisture between her thighs.

"Oh no…" a whisper came out in a shock when Winry was coming into her room. There was a slight taping on the floor when Winry stepped out of the bathroom. Her ears perked up as soon as she heard that.

"What the hell…" but she shrugged it off quickly. It was a relief for now but she could not help looking over her shoulders from time to time, she was concerned that somebody might have broken into her home without even knowing it. Looking at all of the possibilities, she may have left the door or windows unlocked. Then she went over to check and they were closed which baffled her. Again, she heard light taps gliding across the wooden floor of the halls, her head snapped around and looked towards the door of her room before she opened it.

"Who's there?" she called out scanning the halls quickly. There was a slight panic that thumped within her chest. Clearly, she was very worried now. Did she ever wonder what might happen, she could not even bring herself to think that, the thoughts were outrageous even for her.

The bed creaked eerily as she began to sat upon the mattress of the bed, then she would have her back positioned against the headboard. It was going to be one of those sleepless nights once again, but she would have to look for anything suspicious. Her head was facing the door all this time.

An hour has passed by; her eyelids fell heavy until they had shut closed.

Then there was another tap but this time it was near a window. Somehow, Winry managed to disregard the noise because she was falling upon a stupor.

-**CLICK**-

The windowsill closed shut.

Her throat started to grog a tired, "Hmm…?" as soon as she heard the sudden sound. A dark figure hid behind a shadow that was at the corners of the wall. It felt cold when her feet had touched the floor and she shivered, the air had made its way inside of her room and she hardly had anything on to cover her body so she used her arms for the best source of heat.

The figure walked beside her and a pair of strong durable arms wrapped around the little waist of the mechanic.

Feeling the cold steel around her bare skin made her almost jump out of her bones.

The following words that were whispered into her ear almost made her freeze completely.

"Miss me?"


End file.
